Sad Melody, Loving Memory
by EvilExorcistAtyourService
Summary: Tsuneo Hideyoshi is a new Exorcist in the Black Order and His Innocence Hanketsu & Eien his Twin sword,Full Summary inside Oc  X Fem! Kanda, Fem! Allen X Oc, Lavi X Oc, Lenalee X Oc.


**Sad Melody, Loving Memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man So don't kill me.**

**Summary: **Tsuneo Hideyoshi is a new Exorcist in the Black Order and His Innocence Hanketsu & Eien his Twin sword, He has a Terrible Past that he never wished to remember and refused to love again, he has a Mean Streak as his Mask and Cold, Dark and Solitary is his wall and he had the Air of loneliness surrounds him, How can the black order help him? Can they save him before it's too late?, Oc X Fem! Kanda, Fem! Allen X Oc, Lavi X Oc, Lenalee X Oc…

**~Prologue~**

_~Tsuneo's Dream Escape~_

_ He was sitting there, watching Yuina his Fiancé dancing around the fields of flowers, and then she came to him._

"_Neo-kun, will you promise me that whatever will happen don't blame yourself?" she asked._

_ Tsuneo pulled her to his lap and planted a kiss on her forehead._

"_I won't." he said._

"_Love you neo." She said._

"_Love you too yuina." He replied embracing the girl he loved the most._

_ Tsuneo was glad to be with her that is until one day on his return from his daily job, he found the whole Mansion was burning, flames all over the Land._

"_YUI!" he cried out as he ran inside._

_ He searched the whole Burning Mansion, Lastly he ran to the flower field there he saw Yuina Standing at the tree where they first met, she stood there as if waiting for him._

"_YUI!" he called out._

_ Yuina turned to see Tsuneo running towards her._

"_NEO!" she cried out._

_ She reached out her hands…Tsuneo Looked at her in relief…but soon his relief turned to horror as an Akuma Blasted the area where Yuina Standing._

"_YUIIIINNAAAA!" He Cried. "NOOO!"_

_ He ran to her side._

"_Yui Wake up please don't go! Don't leave me." He cried desperately._

_ Yuina on her Last resort touched his cheeks._

"_Neo Do you know that from the beginning that we met I had loved you?" she said._

"_I know." He said._

"_Did you ever Love me?" she asked._

"_I won't be here if I didn't love you." Tsuneo said as tears falling from his eyes._

"_Please don't cry I want to see you smile Please." She said weakly. "Before I die I want to see you smile with all your heart."_

_ Tsuneo did as he was told; he smiled with all his heart for the first time and maybe the last…Key word Maybe…Yuina Smiled._

"_Thank you for everything…Neo…I Lo…ve…yo…u" she said as she breathed out her last breath._

_ Stream of tears fell from Tsuneo's eyes again._

"_You're Welcome Yui and I love you too." He said._

_He laid Yuina down, he stood up and unsheathed his Twin Sword from his back and left hips. The swords were shining…he was so blinded by his rage and anger that he was unable to notice. He didn't even notice Exorcists at the corner calling for him to run. He charged towards the Akumas in front of him._

"_SHIIII-NEEEEE!" He shouted in anger._

_ His Swords took Form, on his left the sword it became Blackish Red and Spikes were like Flames and the sword on his right became Brilliant Blue its spikes were wing like. As he slashes his sword a combination of his sword created massive Explosions, he stabbed his Blackish red sword in the ground Summoning 10 Blackish Red tendrils. The tendrils swayed in the air attacking every Akuma in sight at the corner._

"_He's gone berserk." Exorcist 1 said._

"_We have to stop him before he dies." Exorcist 2 Said._

_ Tsuneo was about to Attack the last Akuma when a blow dart hit his back knocking him off._

"_Yu…i…na…" He Calls out before he fell at the arms of unconsciousness._

_ Later he wakes up in an unfamiliar Place, his wrist and legs are bounded…_

"_Good you're awake." A voice said._

_ Tsuneo glared at the shadowed figure…_

"_Who are you?" he hissed._

"_My Apologies, my name is General Kevin Yeegar, I'm sorry if me and my men took you with us." He said._

"_EXPLENATION!" Tsuneo hissed angrily._

"_We took you along because you yourself is an accommodator son." Gen. yeegar said._

_ Tsuneo's eyes narrowed. The General Assumed that Tsuneo didn't understand what he was saying. So he explained everything as he unties Tsuneo from the couch. Tsuneo sat on the couch._

"_Yuina how is she?" He asked._

"_We gave her Proper burial." One of the finders said._

"_I see." Tsuneo answered._

"_Where are my swords?" Tsuneo asked._

_ General Yeegar handed Tsuneo's Twin Swords._

"_These Swords are your innocence." He said._

"_Don't Lie!" Tsuneo Hissed. "Those Swords are given to me By Yuina and it's created by her Blacksmith!" _

"_These Swords maybe blessed by the Innocence." Gen. Yeegar said._

"_How come?" Tsuneo Asked._

"_They might be Triggered when you've gone berserk, do you remember anything?" Gen. Yeegar asked._

"_The only thing I remember is that I was so mad and I held my sword tightly and all went blank as I attack those weird things." Tsuneo said._

"_Those things are Akumas and you finished them all without our assistance." Gen. Yeegar said._

_ Tsuneo looked outside._

"_I want to propose to you." Gen. Yeegar said._

_ Tsuneo looked at him._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Do you want to become an exorcist?" He asked._

_ Tsuneo just looked at him._

"_If you want to become an exorcist go to Hoshino Academy in Europe, find Komui Lee the head of that school, tell him that I sent you there…this letter will prove that." Gen. Yeegar said as he Hands Tsuneo a letter._

**~~###000###~~~**

Tsuneo opened his eyes as the finder calls him.

"We're here sir." He said.

He opened the carriage and Tsuneo stepped down.

"So this is Hoshino Academy." He said as he stood in front of the giant gate.

He looked at the finder.

"Lead me to this Komui Guy." He said.

The finder never wanted to anger him lead the way, when they reached the office the finder knocked the door.

"Come in!" the voice inside the office.

Tsuneo entered the office and saw a man in beret with a pretty girl besides him.

"Ah! Good Day and who might you be?" the Man asked.

Tsuneo stands infront of his table.

"You might be Komui Lee is it?" He asked.

Komui nearly jumped from his seat when he saw Tsuneo's Sharp Brilliant Reddish Amethyst colored eyes.

"A-Ah, y-yes I Am Komui lee and you are?" He asked.

"My Name is Tsuneo Hideyoshi, I was sent here By General Kevin Yeegar and the Finder behind that door is the proof." He said coldly.

"*_He's Scary_*" Komui thought.

"And this Letter as well." Tsuneo said as he hand Komui the Letter.

Komui read the Letter.

_Letter:_

_ Komui-kun I send you an Exorcist that I had found please accept him for Name is Tsuneo Hideyoshi._

_Gen. Kevin Yeegar_

Upon seeing the general's name he knew.

"Welcome to Hoshino Academy Hideyoshi-kun." He said.

Komui handed Tsuneo's New Uniform, Class Schedule and Dorm Keys. And the finder led Him to his Dorm to rest it had been long day for him. He had already took his dinner so he went to bed early for tomorrows School tour.

_TO BE CONTINUE_

_Please Review even if this story is weird._


End file.
